The present invention relates generally to sporting devices. In particular, the present invention relates to a skate bike which is alternatively effective as a snow scooter or a grass scooter and is alternatively effective as an unicycle.
More particularly, the present invention relates to a skate bike comprising a configuration having a wheel, an auxiliary wheel set, and a pair of pedals. The skate bike is thus selectively effective as an unicycle and is selectively effective as a skating device such as snow scooter, a grass scooter or a skate board when used in conjuction with a pair of ski poles.
Various sporting devices of different constructions have been developed to meet the general and/or particular requirement of sportsmen and other users. They are basically classified into two types, namely, indoor sport devices and outdoor sport devices. Heretofore, indoor sporting devices are often static in construction or immovable with respect to the floor while outdoor sporting devices are often monotonous in construction and unalterable in the manner of utilization thereof. General snow skiing devices or grass skiing devices, although interesting and entertaining, require particular sports field or area. Therefore, said sporting devices are not so versatile due to their limited use and restricted applicable area.